Powers That Bind
by B.Dazzle21
Summary: (Au) What if Allison was still in the ice bath after Scott and Stiles got out? (Femslash)
1. Chapter 1

Lydia didn't like this. Why did Deaton make her go with Stiles and Isaac with Allison? The others were in the ice bath for 18 hours and Allison was still submerged in the freezing water.

"She'll be out of the water in a while. You just have to have hope, Lydia." Stiles said comfortingly. It was a ritual, so if she was still in there there had to be a reason.

"I can't leave her down there, Stiles!" Lydia replied walking toward Allison's drowned body. She stuck her hands in the water and tried to pull the hunter up, but something was leaving Allison at the bottom of the tub. "I don't. Why isn't she moving?!" She was yelling now, trying helplessly to release Allison from the confines of the tub.

The commotion caused the others to come into the room.

"Lydia!" Scott yelled running to the redhead still trying to pry Allison from the tub.

"She won't get up Scott. Why won't she just wake up?" Lydia asked turning hysterical.

Scott gathered her up in his arms as she started to cry.

"She'll get up in time, Lydia. Allison has to finish this journey on her own." Deaton said as calmly as ever. "Why don't you guys take Lydia home?" The boys were about to protest, when he added, "I'll be sure to keep an eye on Allison. If anything happens I'll be sure to call Lydia first."

_"__Scott? Stiles?" The boys were right next to her and the next thing she knew after touching the nemeton they were gone._

_"__Allison." Someone whispered her name._

_She looked around. She was alone in the woods and then she heard her name again only it got louder, closer. "Allison?!"_

_"__Mom." She whispered to herself before moving toward where the shouting was coming from._

_She saw her mom walk up behind herself. She remembers this night. It was the night they almost hit a boy who was standing in the street. They went back to see if he was okay, but all they found was an inhaler._

_Then just like that the world got whiter._

_"__Where am I?" She asked._

_Then the scene changed. It was like a montage of gore and slaughter. She picked out images of Stiles slaughtering people, but it wasn't Stiles it was something called a Nogitsune. Then she saw images of Lydia and a girl named Kira, and then there was Scott, Isaac and everyone else. The images kept going and whirling together. Then as fast as they were going they stopped. The image opened up around her and the only thing she could do was watch._

_They were fighting._

_It was them verses the men in the mask. Allison watched as she saw the girl Kira tango with two of them. She watched as she made an arrow fly into the masked man's chest. Then something strange happened. The world was shaking. She kept thinking 'Where was Lydia?'. Then as soon as she watched herself again, one of those masked men flung a sword into her open chest._

_"__No!" She shouted, but no one could hear her. From a small distance she heard the loudest scream that she has ever heard her entire life. "ALLISON!" _

_"__Lydia." She had no choice but to run. She had to get to Lydia. She had to show Lydia that she was okay. _

_She found Lydia in the tunnels with Stiles unconscious body. _

_"__Lydia, I know you think I'm dead, but I'm not. I'm right here. Please just look at me, please!" Allison pleaded as she tried to caress the other girls face. "What the hell is this?!" She yelled in frustration._

_The scene changed. She was in a white room with a record player. She remembers this room. "Lydia's lake house."_

_"__Hey Allison." A husky voice greeted her. She turned around and found that she was staring into big green eyes._

_"__Lydia. I am so happy to see you. I don't know what's going on. I don't know where I am." Allison explained walking up to the banshee._

_"__It's okay. You're safe here." She replied pulling the hunter into an embrace._

_"__Wait. What are you doing here? Lydia please tell me you didn't go under just to bring me back." She said shaking her head._

_"__Shh." The redhead replied putting a finger up to Allison's lips. "I didn't. As far as I know, I'm asleep in my bed at home. Why are you still under water, Alli?" She asked looking the girl over in front of her._

_"__I-I don't know. Lydia, I've seen things. Things like the future. If I wake up Lydia I might-"_

_"__Die. I know. I saw that part too." Lydia caressed the older girl's cheek. "The future is never written in stone, my love." _

_A stray tear made its way down Allison's cheek. "What if this time it is? I can't leave you, Lyds."_

_Lydia wiped the tear away with the pad of her thumb. "It looks like you already have, babe. I couldn't go to sleep with my arms around you because you are stuck in here." She said the last part pointing to the other girls head. _

_"__I know. I'm sorry. I lost track of the guys and then I was just lost." She replied._

_"__Well, they saved our parents from Jennifer and apparently Scott's an Alpha now."_

_"__It's about time. Has that dog Aiden kept his hands to himself?" She asked bitterly._

_"__No need for that Alli. You're the only one that I want and need besides he and his brother ran out of town with their tail between their legs." Lydia replied with a laugh._

_"__If I wake up, all of those awful things could come true." Allison said sadly._

_"__You already altered your course. Your path should be different and you won't die if I have anything to say about it. Just remember to listen to me, okay?" Lydia asked turning serious._

_"__Okay." Allison replied. "Hey can I ask you something?"_

_Lydia looked at her surprised. "Yeah, anything."_

_"__Do you think Erica and Boyd are around here somewhere?" She asked looking at the walls for another way into the room._

_"__They could be. Not here specifically, but on this plane, yeah."_

_"__I miss them." Allison replies feeling distant._

_"__Me too." Lydia says pulling the hunter into an embrace once again._

_"__How do I wake up?" Allison asks._

_"__The same as you usually do, babe. Open your eyes. I promise as soon as you open those gorgeous eyes I'll be right there." Lydia replies placing a soft kiss on Allison's lips._

_A door pulls away from the white wall and opens. _

_"__I'll see you soon, Alli." Lydia says before blowing the brunette a kiss and passing through the door._

_Allison watches as the door closes behind the redhead._

_"__Come on Allison. Open your eyes." She says before a door opens from the same wall that Lydia passed through._

_She looks the opening over. She takes a deep breath and lets it out before entering the arch. "Here it goes."_

Lydia woke up coughing. It felt like she was choking on water. She looked around her and found her room bathed in darkness. She removed the covers off of her swiftly. She didn't care about her pajamas and ran down the stairs past the boys who fell asleep watching some movie. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the clinic. To Allison.

When she got there, she saw Deaton's car was still out front and smiled. He really went beyond the call of duty when it came to them. She threw the door back not caring that Deaton was asking her why she was back. She went into the examination room, sat beside the tub and waited patiently for Allison to wake up.

"Come on Alli, open your eyes." She coaxed softly.

Allison felt a surge of energy. She did what Lydia told her and opened her eyes.

She woke up in a coughing fit.

She looked around and found green eyes and red hair waiting for her.

"I'm back Lydia. I'm okay." She said as the other girl threw her arms around her.

"You are so lucky I love you." Lydia said in a mock angry voice.

"I know. I love you too, Lyds." Allison replied looking Lydia over.

Lydia looked into Allison's eyes in that moment and found herself speechless. Where there were once brown orbs, there were now purple ones.

"Lyds, what's wrong?"

"Alli, what happened to your eyes?"

Allison touched her face. "I-I don't know. Lyds, I need a mirror."

Lydia looked around for a hand held mirror, she finally found one next to a picture of a Jaguar on it.

"Oh my. What the hell happened to me!?" She yelled in despair.

Deaton ran into the room at the commotion. "Allison, you're awake. Oh my. I think we should get you dried off. We have a lot to talk about." He said helping the girl out of the tub. He found a towel in a closet and handed it to her.

"I'm a freak!" She said as she looked at her reflection in the handheld mirror once more.

"You are most certainly not a freak. You went on a journey that most people in a 1,000 years dream of. You've ascended to the highest order, Allison Argent. You've become a true child of Artemis. That feeling that you have to help and protect people is heightened now. You are not a freak, but a protector of our world." Deaton explained.

"If she was meant to go alone, how come I found her?" Lydia asked.

"Well, that definitely complicates things. Do have any strange markings on your body, Lydia?" The vet asked.

"I don't know. I just woke up, put on my shoes and ran here as fast as I could. Now that I think about it, I did run four miles without getting winded." Lydia replied trying to find any strange markings on her arms and legs. She lifted up her shirt and found a dark mark on her abdomen. "Holy shit! What the hell does this mean?" She asked in horror.

On Lydia's abs was a tattoo that resembled a flower inside of a sun.

"It means strength. It looks like you were meant to be a part of Allison's journey. It seems Aphrodite has marked you as her kin." Deaton explained. "Like Allison, you'll start to ascend and develop abilities as well. We found one which is speed and agility. It looks like you'll soon find the rest out soon." He gave the pair a reassuring smile. "I think it's time for you both to go home. You both could use some rest."

Allison gave Chris a call on their walk to Lydia's to let him know that she was okay and that she'd be with Lydia for the rest of the evening. He gave her the "be safe" speech and told her he loved her before hanging up.

Lydia saw Derek waiting patiently by her front door with an honest to god smile on his face.

"Welcome back, Allison." He greeted the brunette.

"It's nice to be back. How are you holding up?" She asked giving the wolf a hug.

"I'm hanging in there. I'm glad you are safe. It looks like the wolves won't be the only protectors Beacon Hills has to offer." The older boy replied.

"I hope you'll be around to help us." Allison replied.

"I'll do my best." Derek said opening the door for the two girls.

"That's all that we ask." Allison replied with a grateful smile.

Allison looked at the sleeping forms of her friends on the floor of Lydia's living room and smiled.

"Don't worry about them. I'll keep watch while you two sleep." Derek said before sitting on a la-z-boy.

Lydia gave a quiet "Goodnight" to the wolf and pulled Allison upstairs.

Allison found a few of her clothes that she left on Lydia's desk chair and changed into a big band t-shirt.

Lydia watched making sure to take note of any new marking's on her girlfriend's body.

"You know if you're going to keep staring at me like that, I'm going to have to remind you that we are together and you never have to ask if you desire me, love." Allison's voice broke Lydia out of her trance.

Lydia got off of her bed and me her way to the other girl.

"I always desire you, my hunter. I was just checking for any marks." Lydia replied before playing with Allison's shirt.

"Maybe we can search each other, my banshee." The hunter replied before bringing the redhead's lips to her own in a hungry kiss.

When the kiss ended something interesting happened.

"Lyds, your eyes. They are so beautiful." Allison said.

"What color are they?" Lydia asked.

"They are the darkest shade of blue that I have ever seen." Allison replied before kissing Lydia once more.

They pushed and pulled each other, making sure to leave their mark on one another. At one point when they were intertwined Lydia found a mark on Allison's back. It was a crescent moon with three arrows inside it. She smiled and kissed the skin.

After a few rounds of getting reacquainted with one another, they laid in Lydia's bed reveling in one another's warmth.

Allison gathered Lydia in her arms.

"It feels different like I can literally touch our desire and love." Allison said drawing arrows into Lydia's skin with her finger.

"I know what you mean. It feels more powerful. I don't ever want it to stop." Lydia replied placing a soft kiss to Allison's neck. "I found your mark by the way. It's a crescent moon with three arrows in it. You are a huntress in its purest form, Alli."

"It seems like it. I will protect you at all costs, my queen. No dying of course." Allison said making sure to add the last part.

"Good. I will protect you as well, my hunter. No dying." Lydia replied.

"Do you think things will be easier now that we are different?" Allison asked as she raked her hand through fiery locks.

"I think things will be more difficult, but we will be able to manage more easily." Lydia replied closing her eyes. "Sweet dreams, Alli."

"Sweet dreams, Lyds." Allison replied closing her eyes with hopes that tomorrow would be a normal day.

_Knock, knock!_

Allison threw the blanket over her head at the noise. It was too early to wake up.

"Go away!" Lydia shouted groggily. Turning back into Allison.

"Come on guys! We have to go to school!" Stiles said from behind the door.

"We'll be down in a minute!" Lydia yelled back losing patience.

"Alrighty, see you downstairs." The boy replied before walking downstairs.

"Looks like we have to get ready." Lydia whispered into Allison's ear.

"Fiiine. Who needs school anyway?" Allison joked.

"We do if we are ever going to run away from this place." Lydia replied walking toward her bathroom. "Are you coming?" She asked making sure to show the older girl her nude body.

Allison got out of bed at that. "I plan on it." She replied.

The boys were downstairs eating breakfast when Allison and Lydia joined them.

"Took ya long enough. We are about to be late." Stiles said to the girls. "Welcome back, Alli." He said giving the girl a hug before exiting the kitchen.

"Here." Scott said giving the girls a pop tart. "I know it's not pancakes, but you guys should eat something."

"You might want these too." Isaac said handing them both a bottle of orange juice, before following Scott out of the kitchen.

"Okay, what was that all about?" Allison asked looking from Derek to Lydia.

"It might have something to do with Derek having a chat with the idiots." A new voice chimed in.

"A chat about what?" Lydia asked looking at Cora.

"Just you two getting marked by Artemis and Aphrodite. How we are supposed to feel safe with you two around is beyond me. See you in the car." Cora replied before sauntering out of the kitchen.

"We better get you to school." Derek said leading the girl's out of the kitchen and through the house.

"Why the hell do I have to school?" Cora asked Derek seething with rage.

"Because you never got to finish before you jetted off to South America. Besides, it'd give you enough time to bond with everyone, especially the girls." Derek explained.

Cora rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Fine, but I'm not gonna like it." She replied as they walked down the hallway to the principal's office.

Lydia laughed at the exchange.

"It will be nice to have Cora around." Allison said as she opened her locker.

"Yup, then I can have someone else I can drive nuts besides Stilinski." Lydia replied.

"Play nice." Allison said.

"I always play nice, Alli. I just like to leave a few marks, but of course you know that." Lydia replied with a smile.

They walked up the stairs toward their first class when two hands were placed on the pairs shoulders.

"There you are girls. I've been looking all over for you." Jennifer greeted them before pulling them into a classroom.

Allison stood in front of Lydia protectively.

"No need for that, Allison. I can assure you that I have lost my powers thanks to Scott and Derek. Peter had to die, but there was no great loss there." Jennifer explained happily.

"So, what do you want?" Lydia asked.

"I want us to be on fair ground. I would like a fresh start." Jennifer replied.

"You're lying!" Allison said getting frustrated.

"I'm not. Think, Argent. If I had power your eyes would be glowing purple wouldn't they?" The older woman asked.

"How do you know that?" Lydia asked defensively.

"Deaton isn't the only one that knows about what you two are destined to be. Why do you think I took your father, Allison? It wasn't an accident. I knew that you being in the ritual would awaken your abilities and I was right." Jennifer replied smugly.

The bell rang signaling the start of the school day.

"You better get to class girls. I'd hate for your grades to start slipping especially if you want to leave this god forsaken place." Jennifer shoved them out of the classroom.

They made it to History just in time for the second bell to ring. They took their usual seats by Scott and Stiles.

"What the hell was that?" Allison asked.

"I don't know, but I think our new Alpha has some splainin to do." Lydia replied making sure that Scott could hear.

Allison waited for the class to clear out before rushing Scott pinning him to a nearby wall.

"Why the hell is Jennifer still here?" she asked venomously. The hallway was more than empty and the only people that were around were Lydia and Stiles who was being held on the same wall by Lydia.

"She lost her power after the eclipse. I went back to the distillery to see if she was there, but she was gone. In her place were Peter and Deucalion, dead." Scott explained between breaths.

"There has to be something else at play here." Allison said letting Scott go.

"She knew you were still in the ice bath, Alli. She knows about us. What if she found her way back to the nemeton, but it only gave her enough power to live. What if she needs our power to become strong again?" Lydia asked letting Stiles go.

"It looks like we need to brush up on some literature." Allison said leading the group down the hallway to Ms. Blake's classroom.

Jennifer was wiping the dry erase from the board. She always got bored between classes and it was particularly worse because it was her planning period. The classroom door busted open and in stormed Allison, Lydia, Stiles and Scott.

"And what can I do for you?" She asked her students.

"We know you are trying to steal our powers." Lydia said in a cutthroat voice.

"We just want to know why." Allison added.

Jennifer sat at her desk. "You might want to sit down. This might take a while." She replied.

"As awful as you might think me to be, I am not trying to steal your powers. I was gathering all of that power to protect you." Jennifer started.

"Well you have a shitty way of showing it." Lydia replied.

"Do you really think I needed that power to kill Deucalion? Please, I killed him and Peter when I was weak. I needed a way to get Allison here in the ritual, so her powers would be awakened. Now, you getting yours Lydia was just a two for one deal." Jennifer explained.

"Then why did you kill all of those innocent people?" Scott asked angrily.

"They were sacrifices for a greater evil that is coming." Jennifer answered.

"What evil? And could you tone down the cryptic please, the more straight forward the better." Stiles replied.

Jennifer sat up straight at that. "I am sure you all know about Hades." The group nodded. "Well, he's coming and he's coming for the two of you." She replied pointing at Allison and Lydia. "Oh, you'll need these." She stood up from her desk and unlocked one of the cabinets next to the board. She took out two huge books and placed one of each in front of both Allison and Lydia.

"How are we supposed to read these? We don't know ancient Greek." Allison said as she flipped through a few pages of the book.

"You'll figure it out in time. I have faith in the both of you. Like I said before, I am here to protect you not hurt you. If you need anything you know where I'll be." Jennifer replied opening her classroom door ushering the teens out.

"So, she told you guys that Hades was coming and she just happened to give you books on the subject?" Isaac asked as he learned the new information that the group told him.

"I still don't trust the bitch. Especially, since she almost killed me." Cora said looking disgruntled.

Allison flipped through her book again before stopping on a page that had two women in it. One was wearing silver armor with a bow in her hand and the other was a woman in pink with a flower crown on her head. She stared at the picture and swore that she saw the images move.

"No way." Lydia said from across the table.

"Artemis and Aphrodite." Allison said pointing at the book.

"No, babe, look." Lydia said pointing over Allison's shoulder to two figures by a tree.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Cora said rolling her eyes at the goddesses.

"We have to go." Allison said getting up from the table pulling Lydia along with her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Allison asked looking from Artemis to Aphrodite and then back again.

"There is no need to sound so rude, child." Artemis replied.

"Sorry." Allison apologized.

"I think what my girlfriend meant to ask is how are you guys here?" Lydia asked as nicely as possible.

"We are here to assist you, darling. There is a reason that we marked the both of you and that's to ensure that you will be protected 24/7." Aphrodite explained.

"That's great. It really is, but is school really appropriate?" Allison asked.

"We come where we are needed. It seems Hades has made her presence here." Artemis made a face like she smelled something awful.

"Her?" Lydia asked.

"Oh, please, don't say you think Hades is a man?" Aphrodite asked.

"That's what we are told, but if you would like to tell us the truth that would be great as well." Allison replied.

"Hades is the embodiment of all of the gods in one body. She possesses strength, beauty, power and of course death." Artemis replied.

"I possess death." Lydia replied with a shaking breath.

"You are not Hades, Lydia. I have claimed you because you are of pure heart. This individual is not." Aphrodite said comfortingly.

"Well, ladies, it looks like it's hunting season." Allison replied jokingkly.

"First, let's get our goddess counterparts some clothes to blend in." Lydia added as the group made their way toward the girl's locker room.

They didn't notice the blonde girl watching them with angry black eyes. Oh, how she despised Aphrodite and Artemis.


	2. Follow Me Down

Malia was beyond pissed.

She'd only been in Beacon Hills for two days and Aphrodite and Artemis already showed up. She watched them as they walked with their humans to the girl's locker room.

"If you keep staring, I might actually get jealous." Came a soft voice. Her love finally made it to this ridiculous place. Malia turned around and smiled at the beautiful girl in front of her.

"Oh, Persephone. You know you're the only one for me. Even in eternity." Malia replied her eyes changing back to their normal hazel color. She reached out and touched a pale cheek.

"Shh, my name is Kira now, remember? Now come here, I've missed you." Kira said before pulling Malia against her. She looked deep into hazel eyes before placing a passionate kiss on the goddess's soft lips.

When the kiss broke, Malia put her forehead against the brunette's.

"And I have missed you. The past two days have been awful without you. I hate being stuck in my teenage body." Malia replied taking Kira's hand in her own walking the other girl inside the school building.

"Well, I'm here now and I think you look hot. Have you found the chosen yet?" Kira asked.

"I have, thanks to Aphrodite and Artemis. I know which pool of teenagers I can fish out of until I found my chosen. This plane will be ours soon enough, love and we will dance on the corpses of these humans." Malia replied with a devilish smile.

"You've got to be kidding me. How do you look better in my clothes than I do?" Lydia asked Aphrodite with an envious tone. The goddess had on a pair of skinny jeans with a light green blouse, her hair fell below her shoulders in waves and boots covered her feet.

"I guess being a teenager looks good on me." The goddess of love replied with a smile.

"Anything looks good on you." Artemis said emerging from the bathroom in Allison's extra clothes. She wore a royal blue blouse, with a pair of shorts, her dark hair was in a ponytail and sneakers were on her feet. She stared deeply at Aphrodite for a moment.

"You look beautiful." Aphrodite said lowly feeling all of the air escape her lungs.

The two goddesses stared at each other. Artemis willed herself to move and wrapped her arms around the blonde before pulling her in for a kiss.

Allison and Lydia had no choice, but to smile at the interaction between the two goddesses.

Allison was grateful that the majority of Beacon Hills could believe a white lie. She, Lydia, Aphrodite and Artemis were sat in Coach Finstock's economy class after they explained that Adrienne and Alexis had to transfer from an international school from France to Beacon Hills High to live with their cousins, Allison and Lydia.

"Adrienne and Alexis, huh? Nice lie guys." Stiles whispered sarcastically with two thumbs up. Scott released a hearty laugh at his friend's antics.

"Hey, you try coming up with a lie about how two goddesses suddenly appearing in the body of two teenagers, Stilinski." Allison replied giving Stiles a playful shove from behind him.

Adrienne kept doodling pictures of Alexis fighting demons and gorgons with a happy smile on her face.

"You might want to hide those doodles, Ade. I know pictures are a big thing with our people on Olympus, but down here we'll get questioned if we draw stuff with such imagery." Lydia whispered from her spot next to the blonde.

The goddess flipped a page in her notebook and started to write Alexis's name with hearts around it.

"Is this more suitable?" She asked the red head.

"Most definitely. How about you give Adrienne the real pictures later? I think she'll like them." Lydia replied with an encouraging tone.

"That's a great idea." Adrienne replied with a smile. It took the exact amount of time for the goddesses face to fall.

Alexis locked eyes with her lover an angry look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked his friends. He looked at Scott whose eyes just turned red, then he looked at Allison and Alexis who had purple eyes and then his heart stopped when he looked at Adrienne who had ocean blue eyes.

He half expected Lydia to have a different shade of color in her eyes, but her eyes were clamped shut and she was grasping her desk as if she was in pain. "Oh no. not here, no." Stiles whispered to himself as he tried to get to the redhead. When he reached her chair an explosive scream left her mouth. The sound reverberated off the walls with such force that the boy flew back. When he righted himself he was speechless at the color of Lydia's eyes. Unlike Adrienne's eyes, Lydia's were a darker shade of blue and he could have sworn that he saw a blue orb around her as well.

"Hades is here." Adrienne said.

"And someone is going to die." Allison added rubbing circles into Lydia's back.

"I don't know what the hell that was, but you little ingrates are free to have the day off! If you'll excuse me, I am going to go see if the school is still standing after that explosion." Coach announced annoyed.

How Lydia's house became the group's hangout? She had no idea. She was just glad that she wasn't home alone. After the events in Economy she'd been pretty shaken up to say the least. Allison being there helped a lot, but Lydia really needed to speak to Adrienne.

The guys got acquainted with Adrienne and Alexis right away. They treated them as if they were their own and the sight brought a smile to Lydia's face. As amazing as everything was at the moment, she needed to get to the bottom of her powers.

"Hey, Adrienne can I speak to you for a moment?" Lydia asked choosing the direct approach. The boys were just about to show both Adrienne and Alexis a few movies, Lydia thought she was doing the goddess a bit of service.

Allison gave the redhead a look to ask if she was okay. Lydia gave her girlfriend a nod and mouthed back "Watch the movie" before leading Adrienne out the room and into her Dad's old study. After he left her mother, she decided to turn it into a library. It was a way to stay close to him even if he wasn't around anymore.

"So, today during Economy… I don't… When I screamed, there was this light around me like a force field. I just want to know what I really am?" Lydia asked.

Adrienne knew this was coming. It was hard to explain, but she'd try her best. "You're chosen, Lydia. You have the call that can warn of 1,000 deaths, but you can use you banshee powers with your new found power. That's why you emitted a force field around yourself. You were protecting yourself, but you were also making it clear to Hades that she needs to stay away." Adrienne explained. "I may have marked you, but you were already extraordinary."

"Can I use my powers to help people?"

"Well of course."

Malia stood over the body of an unconscious Cora.

"I think she could be wicked enough for us. Don't you?" She asked turning to Kira who was putting flowers on their window sill.

"Having one of their own on our side could make things easier." Kira replied walking over to her mate.

Malia pulled Kira close, she placed a soft kiss on her lips before she let a red light slip from her fingers into Cora's body.

"The poor wolf won't know that she is our eyes and ears." Malia smiled into another kiss. She lifted Kira so she was on her hips and felt a warmth pool in her groin, when the other girl wrapped her legs around her. "Now let's see our new room. I hope you don't mind the color. It's a little dark, but I know you could brighten the place up."

"I'm sure whatever color you chose for our room will be ideal. Now stop talking we have loads of catching up to do." Kira replied as they walked down the hallway.

Cora woke up in the woods. Her head hurt like hell and she seriously had to remind herself that werewolves couldn't get drunk. She got up, dusted herself off and started the trek toward Lydia's house.

The last thing she remembered, she was talking to a new girl about how crappy Beacon Hills was. Oh, wait what was her name again Melissa? Maggie? No, Malia. That seemed right. However, when she thought of the name her claws came out and she felt her fangs extend.

See, this is why she couldn't go to high school. Weird shit always happens.

She ran as fast she could toward Lydia's house. Someone has to be able to put the rest of the day back together for her.

They were in the middle of watching "After the Dark" when Cora bust threw the door.

Derek immediately went to her side.

"Are you okay? You like you've seen a ghost. Where have you been?" He asked getting into big brother mode.

"Something is wrong. I was talking to this new girl Malia and the next thing I know I'm waking up in the middle of the freaking woods. What's even worse, whenever I think of the new girl this happens." She explains lifting her claws up, so he could see.

Alexis stood up at that. "Tie her up now!" She commanded at no one in particular.

Scott looked around in disbelief. "Why?"

"Just do it! I'll explain when she isn't around." Alexis replied.

Isaac stood up and walked toward Cora. "Sorry about this, but I'm sure it's for a good reason."

The brunette nodded and followed Derek and Isaac out of the room.

"What the hell was that?" Allison asked looking at Alexis.

"Your friend has been cursed." The goddess explained.

The room was silent.

"How?" Derek asked coming back into the room.

"That new girl Cora was going on about isn't your typical new girl." Adrienne jumped in.

"Then who the hell is she?" Stiles asked.

"Hades." Lydia answered her eyes narrowing.

"Well, this is just great. Now Hades is here and she's a teenage girl, nope I don't see this ending badly at all." Stiles replied kicking at the floor.

"What do we do?" Derek asked. That was his sister he wasn't going to just stand there and let his only family be manipulated by some god.

"We reverse the curse." Alexis replied.

"Looks like you'll be reading those books I gave you." A new voice broke the contemplative silence that covered the room.

"Jennifer." Derek growled.

"There's no need to get hostile. I don't have any powers remember." She said raising her hands up in a surrender.

"We'll try to overlook that you lost all of your power going after wolves, instead of protecting our charges like you were supposed to." Alexis replied in a seething tone.

Objects in the room started to float slowly.

Adrienne noticed the signs of Artemis getting extremely upset and diffused the situation by taking her hand in her own. "Be still, my love. I'm sure Jennifer is here to help and set things right. Isn't that correct?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, that's all I want to do is finish my job. I apologize for letting my past feelings get in the way. It won't happen again." Jennifer replied looking down at her feet.

"Come girls, it looks like we'll be learning something else today." Adrienne stated as she exited the room towards Lydia's library; the rest of the girls following her.

Stiles waited until the door to the library shut loudly.

"Why do I feel like they were talking about someone else and not wolves?"

Scott shook his head. "It could be about Kali, but that's not really any of our business."

"I agree with Scott. Why don't we do what we can and protect the girls while we still can?" Derek replied.

"I'll call Deaton." Scott said leaving the room.

"I'll raid the kitchen for snacks." Stiles said walking toward the kitchen.

"Gotta love Beacon Hills." Derek said to himself.


	3. Tricks and Spells

It was getting late.

Allison excused herself to the bathroom. However, she found herself walking past the lavatory, toward a guest room where Cora was being held.

The hunter felt for her friend. Cora was finally becoming more integrated into the group and now she was being controlled by the goddess of the underworld.

If that wasn't an initiation she didn't know what was.

"Are you here to tell me that I'm being controlled?" Cora asked looking at the wall behind Allison. "Because I already figured that out." She added scuffing her shoe on the hardwood floor.

Allison gulped. Well, there's one bird down. "I want to know if she's in there with you."

Cora rolled her eyes. "Of course she is, Allison. I'm her own personal face time. I swear I'm never making any new friends ever again." She replied with an exhausted laugh.

The hunter gritted her teeth. She looked at Cora's eyes and saw the twinkle she was looking for. "You might think you have us fooled, Malia or should I say Hades. But you don't. When I find you, I will kill you myself."

At her last words, Cora's eyes turned golden. The girl began to growl before a voice that wasn't her own came out of her mouth. "I do not fear you, child. Just because you are marked, it doesn't mean that you are invincible. Pay close attention to your friends. I hear one of them is going to die soon." And with that Cora was herself again.

"Okay, can we figure out a way to keep that bitch out of me." She said between heaved breaths. "I don't think my body can handle that type of pain, anymore."

Allison stood up straight. "What do you mean anymore?"

Cora looked at her friend confused. "You mean Isaac didn't tell you?" The taller girl shook her head. "When he was watching me earlier, she passed through. I don't know what she said, but he left here in a hurry." She explained.

Now that she thought of it, she hadn't seen Isaac all night. She gave Cora a reassuring smile. "Thank you. I will try my best to reverse this and send that bitch back to where she belongs." Before rushing out of the room and into the living room where the boys had fallen asleep.

Allison flipped on the lights.

"Get up!" She said loudly. In her response Derek, Stiles and Scott sat up groggily. "Where the hell is Isaac?"

Scott rubbed his eyes. "I thought he was watching Cora." He answered before lying back down on the couch.

Allison shook her head angrily. "No, I just came from the guest room and he was nowhere in sight." She stormed off toward the library.

She opened the door and found Alexis holding Isaac by the throat.

"He's been marked." She explained.

"How do we unmark him?" Lydia asked

Jennifer looked to Adrienne for an answer.

"We can't." the blonde replied sadly.

"Please, don't kill me. There has to be another way." Isaac begged air leaving his lungs.

Alexis dropped the wolf on the floor and brought a knife to his neck. "I'm sorry, child. You must die."

Allison had to stop this. It was something Malia said earlier.

"Wait!" She said holding up her hands. Everyone in the room looked in her direction. "What if this is a trick? Hades seems to have this all planned out right? Then maybe what's on Isaac is a false mark to distract us from something else." Allison reasoned.

Alexis let Isaac down.

Jennifer stood up. "Well, let's see it." The girls in the room gave the woman a cringed look. "Not like that." She added.

Isaac rolled up one of the sleeves of his shirt to reveal a circle above a have Venus symbol. However, something was off. It was thinner where the contour work was concerned.

Lydia's eyebrows grooved together in thought. "Can you attempt to rub it away for me please?" She asked her friend.

The wolf licked at his index finger before rubbing at the mark that smeared itself away. Seeing that it wasn't a tattoo, Isaac released a sigh of relief.

Alexis's shoulders sagged with guilt. She was fooled again. She had a job to protect and she kept failing her charge and her friends.

Adrienne saw her beloved's demeanor and whispered a few comforting words in her ear.

Jennifer ran out of the library seeming to remember something. "Cora!" She shouted before running down the hallway.

The group followed her without question.

When they reached the end of the hallway, the door to room was blown to pieces and black markings were etched all over the wall. Just when Alexis and Allison were about to charge into the room, Derek being thrown into the wall next to them gauged their attention.

The older boy was spitting up blood. "Cora." He said between bated breathes. "You have to help Cora." He finished before going unconscious.

Lydia looked into the room. Cora was out of her bindings, her eyes black with Scott and Stiles floating next to her. If she had no idea what was going on she would have thought that Cora was the Phoenix. Unfortunately, this wasn't X-Men. This was real life and she had to help all three of her friends. With a tentative step, she walked forward.

Cora quirked her head to the side.

"Chosen of Aphrodite. How nice to finally meet you."

Lydia pursed her lips. "I know what you're doing Hades and it won't work. We're not going to kill our friends." She replied in an even tone.

Cora laughed. "Who ever said that you had to child?" And with that she raised her palms up, shooting a ray of light at Lydia.

The beam was about to hit the Banshee, when a purple light hit Cora causing the brunette, as well as Scott and Stiles to hit the floor.

Lydia turned around and smiled. "Allison."

The older girl rushed the redhead and pulled her into her arms. "No dying." She said.

"No dying." Lydia replied.

Jennifer ran into the room to check to see if Cora was herself. Finding zero trace of Hades, she whispered a protection spell into the wolf's ear while running her fingers threw her hair.

"I'm sorry I ever hurt you, but I promise that I'll make it right." She added after the spell was over.

Stiles and Scott sat up at that moment. "What did we miss?"

Derek limped into the room. "Hades came to crap on our parade some more." He gave Jennifer a respectful nod. He heard what Jennifer did and he made sure not to hate her as much. She may not have her Darach power anymore, but at least she could be a helpful emissary to them.

Boots on the hardwood floor caused everyone to turn.

"It looks like I have missed all of the fun. Oh, hello Jennifer. I suspect you already did a protection spell on Cora here?" The woman nodded. "Good because we are going to have to do it on the rest of them as well. It might take a few hours, but I think we could get it done." Deaton said before whispering words under his breath in Isaac's ear.

So much happened that night, it was hard to say what it actually did for the group, but it definitely made them stronger. As friends. As a pack.

Malia looked out the window of her apartment. She tried to get back into Cora's head, but something was stopping her.

"A protection spell." She gathered. At her voice Kira stirred in their bed.

"Babe, please come back to bed. I need my cuddles and it's cold." Kira said groggily. It amazed Malia how innocent her beloved could be. She thanked the Titans that a goddess of pure heart could love her. She was the summer and Malia was the tundra of winter.

The goddess moved back into bed and pulled Kira into her arms. "Sorry, love. Looks like world domination can wait until later." She replied.

Although, her words were placating; an inner struggle whirred around Malia's mind. If she gains control of the humans, what will she do after that? The thought made her shiver. Was being trapped in this body making her human?

"Ugh." She whispered.

"Huh?" Kira asked in the crook of her neck.

Malia placed a kiss to the crown of her head. "Nothing, love. Get some rest, for we have new friends to make at school." She replied a plan formulating in her head. This was going to be fun. If she couldn't control anyone, she'd have to give them hell on their terms.

The gang walked into the school like usual.

Something about the building was off. Students milled about like normal, but there was an air surrounding the place that didn't seem right.

"She's here." Adrienne said as they grouped around Lydia's locker.

At that moment a tall blonde girl with shorts, a long sleeved shirt and boots walked by them with a brunette girl in a Marvel dress who wore sneakers and leggings.

The air was immediately sucked from Adrienne's lungs.

"Hey Malia, Kira looking good." She heard a guy greet the pair down the hallway.

"Oh, great. Now they are officially in school with us too." Allison said closing her locker.

"Can this day get anymore worse?" Stiles asked as if on cue the sprinklers went off systematically so it only poured down on the group.

"I think you spoke too soon, Stilinski." Lydia replied.

"I don't care if I am a goddess. They ruined my new dress. This means war." Adrienne added as the group stalked down the hallway to change.


	4. On Their Level

In the wake of the morning's events, every class that the group attended had one "freak accident" after another. In homeroom the group's desks mysteriously broke after exactly 15 minutes of sitting in them.

In Lydia's AP Biology class all of the frogs that they were about to dissect suddenly sprung back to life and hopped out of the classroom. The redhead rolled her eyes when she heard Kira giggle at the incident.

What Kira and Malia didn't seem to think about was gym. Coincidentally they all had gym together and today was dodgeball day. They were split up into two teams of course Isaac, Stiles, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Alexis, Adrienne and Cora were on one side; with Kira and Malia being on the other with the rest of the class.

Kira and Malia deliberately stood back and watched as their team was bombarded with balls. When they were the only ones left, they started to play dirty. Kira put a little extra life into the ball hitting Stiles and knocking the poor boy off of his feet.

"Oops. Looks like I don't know my own strength." She mock apologized as she watched a few people from the sidelines drag the boy away.

Alexis took that moment to throw a ball as fast as she could at the other girl, right before it hit her, it stopped and reversed back on her. It would've hit her in the face if Scott didn't catch it in mid-air.

Coach blew his whistle. "You're out Yukimura! Nice game though." He ushered her onto the bench. "Looks like you're all alone Malia. Don't let em' see you sweat."

Malia gave the older man a smile. "Don't worry coach; I eat kids like them for breakfast." She replied with a cocky laugh.

"Hey, Malia!" Cora shouted getting the blonde's attention "Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?"

The goddess looked at the group with a puzzled look, before she could figure out what was going on she was attacked with balls on all sides.

Malia pushed the balls off of her. Her eyes were black.

"Uh uh. I wouldn't do that if I were you." Allison said before her eyes turned purple and sprinklers rained down on the goddess. "Payback's a bitch." She said before giving her friends a congratulatory hug.

"There's a lot of power in that girl. I think I want to torture it out of her." Malia muttered to herself.

Kira went to her side. "Why don't we just take the Banshee instead?"

Malia gave her a kiss, a few droplets of water escaping her cheeks and falling onto the other girl's face. "That's even better." She replied as they walked toward the locker room.

Their day was eventful to say the least. Not a lot of people could say that they were pranked and got payback on Hades.

Allison and Lydia were cuddled up in the redhead's bed thinking about how they got to the present moment.

"Do you think things will be more calm and High School, since Malia can't control us?" Lydia asked Allison. Today was sadly the most "High School" type day since Peter bit her and she was begging for more teenage shenanigans instead of life threatening moments.

The hunter scrunched her face up in thought. On one hand she could tell Lydia a sugar coated explanation to ease the other girls mind, but on the other hand she could tell her girlfriend the truth and be there for her when things got rough.

Allison decided to go with the latter.

"We've been chosen to protect this world, Lyds. I know it feels like the whole world is on our shoulders and it kind of is. However, the cards that we've been dealt always give us a strange sense of normalcy. I guess what I am trying to say is that something worse might be coming, but we will get through it. I will be with you every step of the way and we will find our own time to act our age. You just have to promise me that we will find a way, always." The hunter explained looking deep into green eyes.

Lydia shivered. She needed the truth and Allison gave it to her like always. She looked over the other girls features and found the most beautiful light that was the dark tunnel of their young adulthood.

"I promise." She replied before bringing her lips to Allison's.

They held each other tight that night, as if they were protecting one another from the darkness just outside of Lydia's window.

Jennifer sat outside of Lydia's door. She had the strangest feeling that something awful was going to happen to one of the girls, but she didn't know who. She figured that if she were right where they were the most vulnerable the least she could do would be the honorable thing, which would mean giving her life for either Lydia or Allison.

"You've really got to stop being so hard on yourself." Adrienne's voice sounded as she walked toward her from the front of the hallway. The goddess felt the pain of guilt that Jennifer bore. The woman's feelings made it hard for her to sleep.

Jennifer shrugged her shoulders sadly and flipped through one of the books written in Greek that she gave Lydia. "I went about trying to save the girls the wrong way. I killed my true love for the sake of gaining enough power to stop Hades with false pretenses. Kali didn't have to die, but I killed her because I could and I sacrificed those people only to lose my power which is rendering me useless." The emissary vented with tears starting to ruin her eyeliner.

Adrienne wiped the tears away. "Oh, Jennifer. You have no idea how good you are. Sure, you sacrificed people, but that was to protect those that could save the world and this plane. I know you feel awful about Kali, but you just got a little carried away. From what I've seen people are allowed to make mistakes. What matters is what you're doing now to make up for it. To me you are doing a hell of a lot." The goddess reassured the teacher giving her a hug.

Jennifer felt better. If the goddess of love could see the goodness in her heart, maybe there was more in there than she thought. She gave the woman's hand a squeeze before returning to hers and Alexis's room.

"You're too good for me." The goddess said after Adrienne closed.

Adrienne released a light laugh. "You are the strength to my weakness, love. We were literally made for each other, which is why we are too good for anyone else, but each other." She replied before stripping into a big shirt and her underwear. She crawled onto the bed joining her mate. She planted a soft kiss on her knight's lips and smiled.

"How about we stay up late tonight?" Adrienne asked.

"I like the sound of that." Alexis replied capturing the blonde's lips with her own.

Cora sat up in bed.

After everything that has happened in the past few days, she was afraid to sleep. She'd either be plagued with nightmares or she'd dream of Erica and sometimes Boyd. She missed her friends. When they were held up in the bank, all they had was each other. Granted Boyd was a little jealous that Erica was more taken to Cora than him, but he soon got over it.

She looked out the window looking at the stars. She felt her heart stop when she saw a figure's shadow walk past her window.

"That was just a shadow from a tree. Your mind is playing tricks on you." She said before facing away from her window.

Man, she really hated night time now.

The boys were downstairs getting ready for bed, when they smelt something burning.

Scott ran out the front door to find part of the lawn burning.

Derek ran after him with an extinguisher. He pulled the pin out and pointed the hose at the base of the fire. He noticed a familiar symbol. He felt his face change in an instant.

"Isaac! Stiles! Get to the girls now!" He growled before climbing the trellis toward Lydia's window. He didn't have to tell the young Alpha because Scott was already behind him.

Alexis and Adrienne quickly got up and dressed when they smelt something burning. They ran to the end of the hallway to find Jennifer's back turned toward them with Lydia's door wide open.

The teacher turned toward the footsteps a grim look on her face.

"I'm sorry." She said a few droplets of blood pouring out of her mouth. I tried to do something, but she was too strong. Jennifer fell to the floor unconscious.

Adrienne went to her side immediately. When she touched the emissary her eyes turned ocean blue. "NOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed hysterically.

Alexis went to her. "My love. What's happened?" She asked.

Adrienne didn't get a chance to answer because Allison came out of the room with a blank face and weapons all over her body.

"They took Lydia, Alexis. Now they are going to die." She answered before walking down the hallway.

Alexis knew something had changed in her charge. Her eyes weren't just purple, but so was the force field around her.

"I'll just-" Alexis started.

"It's okay. I'll be right here when you get back." Adrienne reassured her before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "Now go get her before she gets hurt."

"Your wish is my command." Alexis replied before disappearing into thin air.


	5. An Almost Bloody Backstory

Lydia awoke to humming coming from her left. She tried to get up, but her arms were hanging from chains. Her eyes widened when she saw the dark pit of lost souls underneath her dangling feet. They called out her name and scream with agony. So much so that it physically started to hurt to the point that she felt her own life slipping away. That couldn't have been right. Banshees feel death sure, but death does not consume them like the rest of the living that walks the Earth. She chose that moment to look around the room, when her eyes landed on Malia feeding a humming Kira ice cream, she knew what was happening.

The red head rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Of course, they took me. It would be easier to lure Allison here in rage." She said to herself.

Malia got up from the couch where Kira was contently laying down in her empty space.

"You're awake. I hear you're the stylish one of the group, so I am delighted that you can join us. Kira and I were wondering what to do with the wall behind you." Malia greeted her smile just as charming as her speech. It was true what they said about her, she was just as alluring as Adrienne and Alexis mentioned.

Lydia obliged the goddess, she tried to crane her neck, but found that her view was obstructed by her arms.

Hades quirked her head to the side, "Where are my manors? Maybe, I should have moved you so you could see, poor thing." She tsked. The blonde snapped her fingers and she was instantly turned in the other direction.

Unlike the pit below her and the wall behind Kira, this wall was stark white. It was so blindingly white she thought she'd need sunglasses just to stare at it.

Malia walked in front of her. Her eyes were bright; her smile showed that she had far from good intentions.

"Guess what Kira's favorite color is?" She asked in a mock friendly voice.

Lydia blinked slowly. This woman could not have been serious. She seriously wanted to discuss her girlfriend's favorite color while she was dangling above the pit of lost souls. The redhead thought hard. This wasn't an exchanging of pleasantries. Malia was going to paint Kira a picture with her favorite color red, as in her blood, red. She shook her head. She had to think of something and fast.

"Red." She replied with confidence. Her face was blank, she was over being afraid of Malia and whatever else decided to crawl into Beacon Hills.

Malia released an excited laugh. "Good guess. Looks like you are the smart one. Can you guess how we are going to paint this wall for my dear Kira?" She asked as a very sharp knife appeared in her hands and her eyes changed color. Instead of black, they were fiery red.

"You're going to kill me and use my blood from wild lacerations to paint the wall." Lydia replied getting angry, she felt something in her gut that told her not be afraid. She closed her eyes. It was a vision, but all she saw was a bright purple light. She smiled cockily.

The goddess noticed that Lydia's focus was somewhere else. "Hey now, I didn't even cut you yet and you are already crapping out?" Malia walked up to the hanging girl and started to slap her face.

Lydia felt herself getting angry. No matter how powerful this goddess was she wasn't going to get tortured without a fight.

Malia raised her hand again only to be flung back by a blue light.

Kira stood up at the commotion, her eyes turning green. "I was inclined to let this happen in peace, but seeing as you want to use powers I say we play fair."

The feeling of death dissipated as well as the shackles on Lydia's arms. She fell gently to her feet. Her eyes dark blue, she was more than ready for a fight.

"I'm not saying this, so you'll go easy on me, but I haven't trained yet, so I could kill you where you stand." Lydia replied rolling her tense shoulders, boy was she going to need a massage after this.

Kira smiled playfully, "I'm counting on it."

Allison could tell she was getting closer to Lydia. Her girlfriend's soul called out to her without meaning to. She felt death, but it wasn't the redhead's it was thousands of others. She did her best to calm the other girl. All she could do was hope that Lydia felt her too.

Alexis appeared in front of the hunter, which stopped the younger girl from walking any further.

"What do exactly plan to do, Alli?" She asked.

Allison huffed, "I plan on killing Malia and Kira and getting Lydia out of there." She explained. It wasn't much of a plan, but it was all she had. They could kill the redhead and there is no way in hell that Allison will let that happen.

Alexis's shoulders sagged. "They are both older than time. You have to have a better plan than that." She replied. She wasn't sure if it would break through the hunter's irrational demeanor, but she hoped it was enough.

Allison shook her head in defiance. "Alexis, you don't understand. Malia is using the pit of lost souls to drain Lydia." She replied her voice shaking.

Alexis's face perked up.

"I don't understand why you are so happy." Allison said offended at her protector smiling at her girlfriend's demise.

"What do you feel now?" The goddess of the hunt asked.

The brunette closed her eyes. She felt power, a lot of it. "But how-"

"As much as you were meant to be the hero of this story, I believe Lydia can handle this." Alexis interrupted.

Allison thought hard of the events of the past few days. Everything seemed to point to Lydia as being chosen for something, she just didn't know what. "What's really going on?" She asked.

Alexis sat down on the curb. "Hades is trapped on Earth. I believe it was a visit gone awry. She tried to bring hell on Earth, but failed. Her consequence was to be sentenced in this world with dwindling power in a teenage body. Kira was spared seeing as she was still in the underworld when everything happened. The only way to send Malia back is from the death of her mate. The child of love must draw blood from Malia's heart." Alexis explained.

Allison sat down next to the goddess. "So, I needed to be kept in the ice bath for my powers to arise and so did Lydia. If Lydia is the one that has to kill Kira, then that means that Malia took Lydia to drain her power, so they could stay here and use Malia's newfound power from Lydia to bring Hell on Earth." She guessed. Her mind was running wild. Then what did she have to do with any of this? She frowned when she couldn't figure it out.

Alexis noticed Allison's frown. "You were meant to keep Malia from stopping Lydia. You have the power to bring Hades to her knees, you just have to calm down and focus before you go on a one woman crusade and get killed."

The hunter nodded in understanding. "What do I have to do?" She asked helpless.

"Breathe." Alexis replied soothingly. "After that, I will help you bring Malia down."

Allison perked up.

Alexis couldn't help, but smile. The girl before her was young; she deserved as much happiness that this world could offer her.

After a while, Alexis stood up and dusted herself off. "I believe our 15 minutes of meditation is over. Why don't we go help Lydia save the world?"

Allison stood up with a smile. As much as she wanted to be the hero, she was glad that this was Lydia's journey and she would happily help her girlfriend bring home a victory.


	6. Reprise

Cora watched as Adrienne looked after Jennifer. It was odd. Before all of this, she hated Jennifer, but now she felt sorry for the older woman.

"She's going to be alright." Adrienne said without looking up from Jennifer.

Cora walked further into the room. She stood on the other side of the teacher's unconscious body. "What was she thinking?" she asked quietly.

Adrienne looked at the young wolf. "She was thinking that she was sacrificing herself to amend for all of the bad that she did in the past." She replied before wiping sweat from the woman's forehead with a washcloth.

Cora was still. "We have to do something. Lydia, Allison and Alexis are out there going toe to toe with Hades and Persephone. We have to help them." She said starting to panic for her friends.

The goddess looked Cora over with a fondness that a mother would with one of her children. "Shh. They'll be alright. I know that we should all be with them, but this is their journey Cora. The most we can do is wait until they come back and be there for them."

The brunette nodded her head slowly in compliance. As much as she thought it pained her to sit by the resting woman and do nothing, she got a feeling of reassurance that her friends were going to be okay.

Lydia stood her ground as Kira started gain more power.

If this were another point in her life she would've been terrified, but she smiled and felt her own powers strengthen.

Kira was furious. She threw her arms out and released as much power as she could at the redhead. 'That'll teach her.' She thought. When there wasn't a sound of impact she waited until the dust cleared. She was speechless.

"Was that supposed to hurt because I didn't feel anything?" Lydia asked.

"That can't be. You shouldn't have been able to survive that." Kira replied.

Lydia put a hand on her hip. "I'm full of surprises, sweetheart. I guess it's my turn." She said before a blue light came out of her hand and hit the goddess square in the chest sending her only a few inches back.

"Huh. That actually hurt. Looks like the little girl has some power in her after all." Kira replied propelling a green light shaped like a knife at Lydia.

The redhead watched as the knife came toward her, she dodged it in the last second and threw her own. It ended up nicking Kira in the lip before landing in the wall.

"I really liked that wall!" Kira yelled running toward Lydia at warp speed.

"Oops. Guess I don't know my own strength. Sound familiar." Lydia replied before flipping over the goddess before she could get to her.

Malia watched as the two went at it. She stood up and waited for the redhead to make a misstep so, she would land right on her knife.

Kira threw a punch at Lydia's face causing blood to come from the other girl's mouth. She didn't show any sign of agony. She retaliated by sending a power kick to Kira's abdomen. The goddess flew into the wall next to Malia.

Lydia smiled. This would be easier than she thought. She walked over to Kira and lifted the girl up and threw her into another wall. She never heard Malia move, nor did she sense it before it happened.

Malia drove the knife into Lydia's back.

The redhead fell to the floor.

The door to the apartment flew to pieces and in stormed Alexis and Allison.

Lydia tried her best to move, but she couldn't. "Alli- Allison. I-I can't feel anything." She said when the brunette ran to her side.

Allison held Lydia close. She wouldn't shed a tear as much as her body wanted to. "I got you, Lyds. I got you." She replied before pulling the knife out of her girlfriend's back.

Lydia felt life coming back in her cheeks.

Alexis stood watch as the pair shared their moment.

"Aww, isn't that sweet? The hunter is holding the dying banshee." Malia said as Kira stood up from the wall that she was thrusted into.

The protector was going to strike Hades, when she saw the knife that was in Lydia's back move from the floor and clear into Kira's chest, causing the goddess to fall on the floor.

"No! Kira!" Malia shouted as she held Kira in her arms as blood began to pool on the floor. "Shh, your gonna be okay. Just stay with me. " She replied. The goddess tried to heal her beloved's wound, but more blood just kept coming out.

Malia was helpless. What was she going to do without Kira? With that train of thought, she began to weep. Her tears rained down on her beloved's cheeks. "I will avenge you, love." She whispered into her ear before placing a delicate kiss to her forehead.

"You okay?" Allison asked as Lydia stood up.

"I will kill you, you stupid bitch!" Malia screamed running toward the redhead. She was pushed back by Allison who threw a purple light at her.

"You will not touch her again." Allison replied. She stood ready for a fight.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Malia said throwing a red knife in Allison's direction.

The brunette moved to the side and whirred right past her.

Allison's eyes were a dark shade of purple in that moment. She let all of her energy settle before throwing a huge flash of purple light at Malia's feet.

"Looks like you missed." Malia said looking at the floor below her.

A loud creaking noise shortly followed.

"Looks like I didn't." Allison replied as the floorboards began collapsing.

Malia jumped from the hole in the ground and landed at Allison's feet. She tried to use her powers to propel the hunter in the air, but they weren't working. "Shit." She said defeated.

"Aw, Hades is all tapped out. I guess we could settle this like real women and use our fists. I'm game if you are." Allison replied taking her weapons off of her. "Can you watch these please?" She asked Alexis. The blonde nodded she's been waiting centuries for this fight; there was no way that she was going to let anything mess it up.

Malia raised her fists.

Allison began to throw blows at the blonde landing a few jabs to her face, causing the goddess to move back a few steps.

Malia shook it off. "I'm not going back down there." She growled. She scissor kicked Allison's chin, causing the brunette to land with a loud thud.

"Looks like grandma has some fight left in her." She replied before swiping Malia's feet from up under her. Allison straddled her hips.

"This is for Lydia and my friends." She replied before breaking Malia's neck.

Allison quickly got up from where she was when she saw the floor swallow Malia and Kira whole.

"We did it." Lydia replied not feeling too thrilled with herself.

Allison turned to her and placed a peck to the redhead's lips. "We did."

Alexis surveyed the foundations of the apartment. "We should probably leave. It appears that the apartment is starting to collapse." She said as if on cue the roof started to creak and the ceiling fell into the hole that Allison created blocking their way to the door.

"What are we gonna do?" Lydia asked wrapping an arm around Allison.

"Hold on." Alexis replied. She stuck her hand for Allison to take.

They were in the apartment one moment and inside Lydia's house the next.

"Holy shit! Guys, their back!" Stiles yelled as he flew up from the couch.

The group gathered together in the living room to listen to Allison and Lydia as they told their story about their fight with Kira and Malia.

"We ended up destroying their apartment, which is a shame because it was really nice." Lydia concluded.

"So, we're safe?" Scott asked.

"We are." Allison replied as she ran her hands threw Lydia's hair.

"I'm looking forward to actually sleeping at night." Cora replied with a smile. "Well done, guys."

"You guys are freaking legends." Stiles added.

"I'm gonna miss hanging out here with all of you." Isaac said sadly.

Lydia gave him a fond smile. "You guys can stay a little while longer. My mom won't be back for a few more weeks."

Allison realized that Jennifer was still missing. "How's Jennifer doing?" She asked Adrienne who was sitting comfortably in Alexis's lap.

"I'm feeling a little rusty, but I think I'll be alright." Jennifer said entering the room. Her eyes were white.

"You got your powers back." Derek said standing up alarmed.

The older woman surrendered her arms up. "I won't harm any of you. Zeus told me that I am to protect the girls and use my powers for that purpose."

Alexis and Adrienne stood up. "It appears we will no longer be needed. Hades and Persephone are in the underworld and our charges are in good hands." Alexis replied.

Lydia and Allison stood as well.

"Do you really have to go?" Allison asked sadly.

Alexis lifted up the younger girl's chin with her index finger. "We'll always be here when you need us." She replied. Allison nodded in reply.

Adrienne placed a kiss to Lydia's cheek. "I know you feel remorse for what happened, but they are okay. Besides, you'll be meeting the real Malia and Kira soon enough."

"So, Malia and Kira weren't the younger versions of Hades and Persephone?" Lydia asked.

"That's what we initially thought, but as we figured out that Hades started to lose her powers on Earth, we learned that Hades was stuck in her glamour. Persephone could change anytime that she wanted, but she stayed in her glamour to ease Hade's anxiety." Jennifer explained.

"This is gonna get interesting." Cora added.

"Take care of each other." Adrienne added before she and Alexis disappeared.

"Whoa! I don't think I could ever get used to that." Stiles said.

The room let out a laugh.

"Who wants pizza?" Jennifer asked.

"I could eat a whole pizza by myself." Allison answered.

"No way, Argent. Last time you couldn't finish the last piece." Stiles replied.

"Fine. I'll share." Allison said pouting.

"I'll go call the pizza shack." Jennifer said with a smile on her face.

"I think I'll help you. I know what everyone wants." Derek replied getting up from the couch.

"Okay, what was that?" Lydia asked.

"I believe that would be a second chance." Cora answered a happy smile on her face.

Allison was at her locker, when she felt arms encircle her waist. She moved into the touch, closing her locker.

"Hey, babe." She greeted Lydia turning around in the shorter girl's arms.

"Hey, yourself." Lydia replied before kissing her on the lips.

In that moment Stiles came running with Scott, Isaac and Cora behind him.

"You guys. They're here." He said between harsh breaths.

"Gosh, Stilinski, calm down. We don't want you to croak on their first day." Cora added rubbing the boy's back.

"There they are." Isaac said.

It was like slow motion. Malia and Kira appeared hand in hand with smiles on their faces as they walked past.

Lydia and Allison made sure to give them a polite wave, which the girls in turn smiled back.

"Did you feel anything?" Lydia asked Allison.

"Nope, nothing." The brunette replied with a smile.

"Guys, I think the wolves felt something." Stiles said as he looked at Cora, Scott and Isaac whose eyes have changed color.

"Well as long as they aren't from the underworld, I say that we can be friends with them." Lydia said looking at the group pointedly before leading Allison down the hallway.

"Where are we going? This is our free period." Allison said as she and Lydia walked down the hallway.

"We are going to ask Kira and Malia if they'll have lunch with us and then we are going to hook up in a classroom." Lydia replied.

"Well, let's go then. We are burning precious hook up time." Allison replied now leading the redhead down the hallway.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Lydia added with a smile on her face. Something's never get old.


End file.
